chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alvin
Alvin & Friends Meets The Thief And The Cobbler is the 8th film created by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It appeared on YouTube. Plot The film opens by the narrator {an older Tack} describing a Golden City, Baghdad. According to a prophecy, if the three golden balls on the top of its highest minaret are taken away, the city will fall to destruction and death. Alvin Seville, Winnie the Pooh, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, and all their friends come to the city of Baghdad upon hearing of the prophecy and decide to take a tour of the city. They soon spy a nameless thief who tries his luck at the home of Tack the cobbler, Tack accidentally sews their cloths together while he is asleep and the thief is leaning over him. They stumble onto the street, colliding into Pooh & thier friends, and ZigZag the grand vizier steps on one of Tack's tacks. He orders Tack & the foreigners to be arrested. When Tack & the others are taken to the palace, the thief sees the three golden balls in the courtyard. Meanwhile in the palace, Princess Yum-Yum, King Nod's daughter, is tired of doing nothing and wants to help her father. She tells Nanny that she is tired of living a life of "regal splendor" and sings the song "She is More". As ZigZag tries to convince King Nod that Tack & the strange visitors should be beheaded, Princess Yum-Yum saves him by breaking her shoe on purpose and demanding that the cobbler should fix it. A brief romance is seen between Tack and Yum-Yum as he finishes the shoe, but the Nanny scolds her for liking a lowly cobbler so much, and is very negative towards Tack. Just as Tack, along with Alvin, Pooh & all the gang, start to settle in the palace life, the thief, who has managed to break into the palace through the sewer system, steals the shoe, and Tack {with his friends} chases him through hallways filled with optical illusions. After Tack manages to get the shoe back, ZigZag find him and puts him in a cell {Pooh & their friends luckily get out of trouble by the King for now}. Outside the city, a race of one-eyed men, led by the Mighty One-eye, plans to conquer it. Unknown to them, a soldier is still alive and goes to warn the king. Meanwhile, ZigZag tells his pet vulture Phido his plan to marry the princess and take over the kingdom. King Nod has a nightmare of the one-eyes and their mass destruction, calling for ZigZag immediately. When ZigZag has managed to convince the king that there is no threat as long as the three golden balls are on the minaret, the thief manages to steal them, but they fall to the ground. The balls start to bounce causing panic and chaos, during which ZigZag's minions take them and Tack breaks out of his cell using his tools. The dying soldier finally arrives and warns Nod about the one-eyes. After the king sees that the balls are gone, he tells about it and his vision to his subjects. ZigZag receives the balls from his minions and attempts to blackmail the king to let him marry his daughter. However, the King refuses to let ZigZag marry Yum-Yum because he finds it ridiculous that his minister, who is a sorcerer, should wed a princess, who is only allowed to marry someone pure of heart. Having been denied, ZigZag decides to join the one-eyes instead. Nod sends Yum-Yum, Tack, along with Alvin, Pooh & the gang to ask for help from a witch, who is the benevolent twi sister of the evil One-Eye and lives deep in the heart of the desert. The princess, Tack, and their friends meet a band of brigands in the desert, who are a troupe of loafers who were sent twenty years ago by the King to guard his borders. Because none of them are literate, they do not know when to return and have become banditti. They sing the song, "Bom Bom Bom Beem Bom" to describe their situation. Thinking they can be of some use, the princess declares them as her royal guard. Together they travel to the hand-shaped mountain where the witch resides. When the meet the witch, she is revealed to be nothing more than a ghostlike image with a floating eye. The Witch gives them advice: "When to the wall you find your back; a tack, a tack, a tack! Belief in yourselves is what you lack! A tack, a tack, and never look back! "''Meanwhile, ZigZag goes to the Mighty One-eye and impresses him with his skills as a sorcerer and by taming the alligators that the one-eyes throw him to. They then prepare to attack the city. Alvin, Pooh, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, all thier friends, Princess Yum-Yum, Tack, the brigands and the thief return to the city while the one-eyes' huge war machine is approaching the city. Tack shoots a tack at ZigZag, who is riding in front of the one-eye army. Although he misses, the tack starts a chain reaction that causes the war machine to slowly collapse, killing the one-eye army. ZigZag falls in a pit when trying to escape and is eaten alive by Phido and the alligators. The Mighty One-eye is apparently killed during the fall of his machine. When One-eye's army has been broken, the Thief emerges from stealing the balls out of the war machine and {pricked by conscience} hands the Golden Balls to the king. When Tack and the Princess marry. Tack becomes Prince and the first Arabian Knight {as Alvin & thier friends look on proudly}. Whilst they do, the thief attempts to steal the balls again. Tack ends the story by saying: "So whenever you see a shooting star, be proud of who you really are. Do in your heart what you know is right, and you too shall becom an Arabian Knight." As for the thief, he eventually remained in jail for years, but when released, he gave Tack his word that he would never steal again. As the film ends, the thief appears one last time to steal the golden THE END letters, then breaks the fourth wall by taking the film itself before scurrying away. Trivia *the Kids Next Door gang, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures team, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Napoleon, Birdo, Sly Fox and Birdie, the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Ttark, Clifford and his Friends, Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Team, the Bowser Family, Randall Boggs Guest Stars In This Film *The short clip of the One-Eye battle sequence was later seen in the flashback sequence in ''Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie. Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Crossover films Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Alvin&TheChipmunksRulezAgain1 Category:Alvin&TheChipmunksRulez Category:Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures Category:ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:DeviantART